Une histoire de confiture
by Takinza
Summary: OS - Un petit garçon nommé James Potter se fait bousculer à la gare...


_Auteur : Takinza_

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire qui est la mienne._

**UNE HISTOIRE DE CONFITURE**

Il y a foule aujourd'hui.

Nous sommes le premier septembre, en plein Londres, gare King's Cross.

Parmi la foule qui se presse sur les quais, on peut repérer plusieurs petits groupes. Beaucoup sont habillé étrangement et transportent des bagages pour le moins inhabituels. Après tout, a-t-on souvent vu un enfant traîner derrière lui une cage avec une chouette à l'intérieur ?

D'autres groupes sont également repérables au fait qu'ils semblent chercher désespérément quelque chose. Mais laissons les à leur sort et concentrons nous plutôt sur cette famille là en particulier. Le couple est vêtu très élégamment, bien mis, mais simple. Ils accompagnent un petit garçon, âgé d'environ une dizaine d'année, qui semble surexcité.

Si nous continuons à suivre leurs pas, nous les voyons entrer dans un pilier, oui, j'ai bien dis un pilier, de la gare, celui se situant entre les voies neuf et dix.

Nous les suivons, et là, un spectacle incroyable s'offre à nos yeux. Une belle locomotive rouge et flamboyante attend sur les rails, et une foule d'enfants et d'adolescents est amassée sur le quai.

Bienvenue voie 9 ¾, une jour de rentrée scolaire dans le monde des sorciers.

James, tiens toi tranquille.

Cette voix nous ramène à la réalité et nous nous recentrons sur notre petite famille de départ.

Faisons les présentations, voici les Potter. Ils sont très réputés dans le monde des sorciers, et très riches aussi. James est leur fils, il rentre cette année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, en première année.

La foule est dense, et le jeune James Potter ne cesse de se faire bousculer. Ça ne lui plait pas du tout, car tout le monde devrait le savoir, on ne bouscule pas James Potter.

A nouveau, quelqu'un tente de passer. Le jeune garçon se retourne déjà, prêt à dire sa façon de penser au malotru qui a osé l'embêter, quand soudain, une douce odeur envahit ses narines.

Une odeur de confiture d'abricot, sucrée, acide, et pleine de la promesse d'une saveur incroyable. Il ne bouge plus, il est comme stupéfixé, tout semble déconnecté. Le monde autour de lui s'efface, il est seul, les bruits alentours disparaissent, et bientôt, il n'y a plus que lui et cette odeur délicieuse.

Quand enfin il reprend contact avec la réalité, la personne qui l'avait bousculé a disparu, l'odeur avec elle.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, qui ont durée pour lui une éternité, James s'est cru retourné au temps de sa prime enfance, dans la cuisine de sa grand-mère. Sa grand-mère qui faisait de si bonnes confitures.

Il l'entend encore, de sa belle voix chaude, lui dire :

« James, mon petit, tu veux quelle confiture sur ton toast ?

Celle à l'abricot, mamie.

Encore ? Tu n'en veux pas à la fraise ? Ou à la figue ? C'est très bon aussi.

Non, ze veux à l'abricot. »

Combien de fois n'avaient ils pas eu cet échange. Jamais James n'a goûté les autres confitures de sa grand-mère, car le jour où il a mangé pour la premières fois celle à l'abricot, il a cru atteindre le paradis.

A tel point qu'il en mettait partout. Sur ses toasts, bien sur, mais aussi dans sa compote de pomme, sur ses gâteaux, et même sur sa viande et ses pâtes. C'est bien simple, il en mettait partout.

Entre James et la confiture d'abricot, c'est une grande histoire d'amour qui est destinée à durer pour l'éternité semble t il.

Mais revenons en au présent, ou plutôt, au futur. Abandonnons notre petit James à ses rêves de confiture, et retrouvons le quelques quatre ans plus tard, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il marche, tête baissée. Il semble pressé et pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Car James est en retard, en retard à son entraînement de Quidditch, à cause d'une blague plus que douteuse de son meilleur ami Sirius.

Au coin, il n'entend pas les pas rapides qui viennent dans l'autre sens, et bientôt, ce qui était inévitable arriva. James tombe en arrière sur les dalles de pierre froide et son balai atterrit un peu plus loin.

Non mais tu pouvais pas faire attention ? C'est pas possi…

Dis donc Potter, tu pourrais être plus aimable ! T'avais qu'à regarder en face de toi, aussi ! Espèce de débile !

La jeune fille ramasse ses quelques livres tombés au sol, puis s'en va en vitesse. James, quand à lui, est toujours les fesses par terre et les yeux comme des soucoupes. Immobile, avec un petit air de poisson rouge sorti du bocal, il a effectivement un air quelque peu débile.

Mais il faut le comprendre. Dans sa tête, quelque chose se déclenche. Une odeur vient encore à ses narines, une odeur si particulière… la dernière pièce du puzzle trouve sa place.

Ses yeux vert, si pétillant, ses cheveux roux qui semblent si doux, son sourire si lumineux, ses paroles…si acides, et parfois si sucrées… Un profond soupir se fait entendre dans le couloir désert.

Il l'a trouvé, la femme de sa vie. Elle sent la confiture d'abricot de sa grand-mère, et tout en elle l'évoque… James vient, pour la première fois de sa vie, de tomber amoureux…tout ça à cause d'une histoire de confiture.

FIN


End file.
